


Flashed Junked Mind

by Terezilover222



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Plot, Crushes, F/M, dumb, ignore this drabble, platonic af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: After being pulled into a different world, a girl will have to find her way through a strange world of a video game.





	

 I huffed into my pillow again, being 14 wasn't the easiest thing. I didn't get a big chance to do stuff I loved due to being in highschool now.But hey, what's worse? My parent's death anniversary was yesterday so...YAY! JOYOUS! I let a few muffled sobs blow into my green fuzzy pillow. I reached over to my tablet, and i found a strange thing. There was a message...from someone i didnt know? 

 

???: Hello? Who is this?

Me: Uh, i should be asking you that...

???: ah sorry, my names Winston, i just made a new device that for some reason was instantly messaging you...

Me: Oh, hi, I'm noel...

Winston: Well hello noel, could you tell me your location so i can mark this experiment down?

Me: Uh, not supposed to give stuff like that out to strangers sorry...

Winston: Oh yes i suppose... Uh, then tell me when it is were you are. 

Me: okay? November 18th, 2016

Winston: Oh my... That cant be right, that's years...hm... Ah okay i've located you i think, step outside please. We should arrive soon. 

 

I panicked, 'Arrive? But i didn't tell them where i li-' my thoughts were interrupted by a large plane landing in my front yard(and in the street...and into my neighbors yards...). I screamed and flung my normal day clothes on. A large grey shirt and short black shorts that came up 12 inches above my knee. Sure it wasnt my most self-image-boosting outfit but it's what i had. I threw my combat boots on and ran outside, my hair pulled up into it's normal tight bun. I jumped as a door opened, a thin lady came floating out. I nearly died, "Holy shit, are you Mercy?" The blonde lady smiled, "Ah so you know about Overwatch then!" I nodded, "Maybe not in the way you'd think of....But, yes, i know about some of the stories and such." 

 "Is there any adults here?" i shook my head no to her quarry, "I'm a foster child, im not even properly adopted yet." Mercy's face softened. "Ah, I see... Well come along then. Im sure they wouldn't mind you running off to save a world now would they?" I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, i dont know if you've seen me but Im not exactly...Uh, Save the world material..." I poked at my belly, letting what fat was there wiggle a little. Mercy giggled and nodded, "I understand, but I think you have a destiny here...Winston said so..." 

 I thought for a second. Then nodded, i mean why not? "Alright but someone has to help me get my stuff ready to go... Deal?" Mercy chuckled, "alright, Tracer will help you then..." Mercy walked inside and in a few moments a blur was infront of me. "'Ello love! I hear you're the new big deal! Come on then, I'll let you in on all the details while i help you pack!" Tracer walked back with me to my room. 

As we packed my clothes she let me in on why I'm special. "You see, Winston made a device to contact possible recruits instantly! It shows us all about your stats, and Torbjorn just made something we think would make someone like you a great defensive role!" Lena chirped out. I grinned, excitement filling me, "Woah that's actually really cool!" lena nodded. Soon we had 2 suitcases of clothes and a few boxes of personal items i wanted to keep with me (plants, art from comic cons, books, art stuff, chargers, tablet, laptop, everything you'd wanna take if you moved somewhere). Some of the boxes were to heavy so Zaraya came out and helped us bring my things to the large plane.

 

I nearly fainted from all the people i recognized from the game, Jamison was talking to Mako, Ana was talking with Lena, this was a dream come true. Mercy came back up to me, "Come on, Winston wants to meet you!" She ushered me to the piloting area where the large gorilla sat, he greeted me and i shyly waved back. After explaining to Winston about what Overwatch was in my world he nodded and noted for me not to mention this too much to the others. I shrugged it off and agreed. soon i was led back to the main area where the others were. 

 I opened my bag i kept on me and found my MP3 player and quickly put my headphones on. I lied back on the floor, resting my head on my bag. Music swarmed my ears as i fell asleep. 

 

 I awoke to someone smudging something on my face. i blinked and saw Junkrat above me, inches away. "Mornin' sunshine!" he laughed, i let out a shriek and backed away, wiping my face only to find suit and ash rubbing off on my arm. 

 

 


End file.
